Coating compositions based on fluorocarbon polymers and copolymers, i.e., (co)polymers, are well known in the art. Such coating compositions have a low surface energy, remain relatively dirt-free during use and have easy to clean surfaces. The coatings have a high water and oil repellency. Because of their low surface energy, such coatings may have poor adhesion to substrates and are often difficult to deposit as thin coatings, that is, coatings with a thickness less than 1000 nanometers (nm).